This invention relates to fluid pressure operated presses for operating on workpieces in general and, in particular, to a new and useful fluid pressure operated press having a servo control system for effectively distributing pressure on respective drive and return sides of a drive piston and for accumulating pressure so that a minimum amount of fluid pressure is spent during the operation.